


Time is ticking

by Magical_warlock



Series: Lord of the rings [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: Everyone has a watch around their wrist that counts down ‘till they meet their soulmate.





	1. Journey ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a watch around their wrist that counts down ‘till they meet their soulmate.

The company of dwarves was quite delightful to travel with. In hind sight you wouldn’t have thought to ever travel with them, nor join their cause. The journey would be long, dangerous but what is life without something dangerous. Dark magic was spreading through the world, orcs were becoming more freqeunt and that would be only the tip of it. Better to die doing something right than grow old or die a pointless death. “So the Istari called Gandalf will find us someone who will help us sneak into the mountains?” 

Their leader, Thorin answered you. “Yes, he will put a mark on the one he has chosen to help us.” The company had slowly left in search of the door. Thorin had told the others he would stay with you, he probably didn’t trust you 100% yet. No problem, hopefully they would trust you sometime. 

Each passing day the countdown on your wrist decreased. There was still a long way to go before you would meet them but it was coming closer and closer. 

 

The chosen one was a peculair hobbit. Well peculair was not the right for him. All hobbits were quite the same. Their lives in the shire was good enough for them. Gandalf was a wise man, it was nice to talk to someone like that. He must’ve traveled far for being so knowlegdeable. But then again the istari were here for a long time. 

An emotional song was sung between the dwarves, their low voices and human draws you in, keeps you in suspense and waiting for more. It’s catchy and mysterious. 

 

“It’s all we can do for now, if the hobbit wishes not to help, then he won’t.” You said to Kili. He was warm and friendly with you. They all were yet you could feel Thorin was still holding back something. Whatever it was, he must eventually tell you… or that was what you hoped.

  
“We will succeed in our goal, I swear to it.” You attempted to light the company up. The dwarves were more talking to each other. Gandalf was walking in front of the whole group. It took a minute or 3 to finally catch up to the istari. “Gandalf, we can do this right? I mean what do we know about the dragon? Or how to get in?” For someone who knew so much he was slightly surprised. “We may have a chance, it would have been bigger if Bilbo had joined us. Smaug is strong but not invincible.” 

* * *

_**The clock was counting down. It made you quite nervous as to whom it would be. What race would they be? Would it be a woman or a man? Would they actually be yours as well or would they deny what bond there was? In a way it wrecking you but somewhere inside you were calm.** _

* * *

 A lot had happened. Bilbo was with the company. The hobbit had joined the company for an adventure, one he would surely get. It was quite funny to see him running towards the group 5 minutes after we left his house. Trolls had almost eaten you thanks to one stupid encounted with them. You had met the elves of rivendell, you had taken great interest in them. They were something you had always been curious about, their culture, their language and ways of living. How they moved with such grace but turn in a killing machine the next.  Almost died again thanks to some goblins and the stinking ‘great goblin’, who was quite easy to kill. 

Then after that you were attacked yet again. They were being clever for being such stupid creatures. The trees were your only refuge for now. There were too many Wargs for now. But your saviours this time were giant majestic eagles. 

You met a shape-changer called beowulf and were glad Gandalf was there to help you all before he parted ways.

 

The dark forest was next. It was omnious and you didn’t trust it for a second. There was something seriously wrong with it. Animals were quiet, if they were even there. It was too silent to be an healthy forest. This forest had fallen victim to some dark magic. Thorin was the leader and still showed his alpha personality. He could be quite harsh to Bilbo but you would have needed to be blind to not see the slight improvements there were. He had also opened op more to you. Telling more of how he was back in the day, how beautiful the mountain was and more about the family.

* * *

_**Your watch was counting down, it would almost be time.** _

* * *

It took days to more further into Mirkwood and thruthfully it scared the shit out of you. More often you spoke with Bilbo about all sorts of things, how the Shire it, how his family was, his friends and fighting skills. You could hold your battle quite well and that had been shown with those underground goblins. 

There was a dark stream up ahead. Disgusting and with a slight gag you looked over to Thorin. “Remember, we cannot drink, bathe or fall into the water. The effects will leave us sleeping and drowsy.” Slowly everyone was crossing a root to the other side. It was the only way. “Uh oh.” You heard from behind you and looked around. A splash was heard and Bombur appeard to have fallen in. “Fuck.”

It took a small while to get him out. “He’s already asleep, great.” Thorin looked around. “We’ll have to carry him without us, we can’t leave him behind or stay in this spot.” You offered to do it but the rest of the group had him. _‘It would be easier to carry him all than one person carrying it.’_ Perhaps they were right, if you were to carry it, then he would have been heavier since you would have to do it alone and being taller than the dwarves wouldn’t help at all. 

 

How the fuck could this have happend again! You clenched your jaw as those spiders snared the company. “Where is he when you need him.” You let out angrily. Your knuckles were turning white from the grip of a dagger you had. It was small but it would do the job against those shits. 

You let out a yelp as you were hanging upside down, white sticky web sticking on you as you looked at the hideous beast. Your nose crinkled, it was creepy and disgusting. The hair on your neck were turning up as goosebumps began covering your body. ‘Fucking hell, we weren’t even close to the mountain.’ The dagger in your hand wasn’t take away and you hid it before you would have been stuck in an cocoon. 

It would have been a smart idea if you could have seen something at least but the web was tight and dark. You were stuck. And here you would die. Being eaten by gaint shitty spiders. 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

There were grunts, someone was fighting and you heard different kind of screams (some more girly as others). They stopped somewhere below you and you knew to prepare yourself for a drop. Someone was saving you from those spiders. The feeling of being weightless lasted for less than a second and you felt the air rushing against your back. Your back cracked slightly as you fell with a thud on the ground. It was hard and painfull. Soon the cocoon was sliced open and a hand reached towards you. You took it and was pulled out by Fili. “Thank you, now who save… oh well hi.”

There around the company were elves and they weren’t the happy type. One young with blond hair looked angrily. His blue eyes squinted. “Geez, we get all the luck don’t we Fili?” He was tense, you could see it clearly. “Aye ladd, all the luck.” 

* * *

_**It was so close to 0, only 30 minutes left.** _

* * *

You were yet taken prisoner yet again, this time by the mirkwoord elves who were less than hospitable. Rivendell had better manners the least. But then again, these elves and dwarves weren’t on exactly good terms. They left the dwarves to die after all. Wether it was to save his own people or not, they still left the dwarves.

Mirkwood, or at least the safe part where the elves lived, was quite beautiful. The forest must’ve been enchanting when it was healthy and rid of all dark magic. The elves were talking in Sindarin, a language you could slightly understand but only the basic stuff.

You were sure of what would happen. Thrown in a prison for tresspassing. That would be the only thing the elven king could charge the company with. They hadn’t fought the elves, they had no intentions of harming them, only to reclaim their long lost home. But the elven king would not stand for it. Waking a dragon would be dangerous, but with an village close by even more so.

Everyone got thrown into holding cells. Rather soon you and Thorin were brought to the king. “Fuck Thorin, shit.” He looked back. “What is it.” You took a deep breath. “My watch, it’s about to land on the zero, if my soulmate is who I think that they are, fuck.” Thorin was walking infront. His chin up, chest out and shoulders back. He tried to even show more dominance than normal.  “Maybe we can use this to our advantage, don’t try to make it obvious yet.” 

There he was. Almost laying on his throne, his eyes not leaving your form as you knew the watch must have gone to a 0. Would his be the same? He then looked at the dwarf. His face void of any emotion before talking. Thranduil had unblinking focused eye contact with you and Thorin. His eyes staying on you longer than the dwarf. Had he noticed it to.

His voice was, even if you wanted to deny it, quite attractive yet his personality was more close to one of an asshole. He talked to Thorin as if he was looking down on him, if not literally. He came close and the loudness of his voice scared you slightly. Making you freeze and stare. “Do not talk about dragon fire!” A sort of glamour disappaerd from his face and a scar soon showed itself. The flesh seemingly burned and his eye looking more milky hazed over than the other.

“Throw him back into the prison, take them to a room and lock her into it, make sure there is no way for them to escape.” Thranduil has a slight close-lipped smile as you opened your mouth. “I am one of them so treat me like one of them,  _king_.” Thranduil raised his eyebrow slightly. But didn’t change anything. “Take her away from them forcefully if needed but make sure not to hurt her… much.”

##  **_Your eyes widened as your felt your arms being grabbed from behind. “Thorin!” You let out but you knew deep down he wouldn’t be able to do anything. Your eyes flickered to the elven king who had a damn smirk on his face, watching you go before an hatefull appeard to look at Thorin._ **


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being held captive by your soulmate, you search for an escape with your friends. But much can happen in such small time.

Eventually you had calmed down after trying to get out of their grip. Being surrounded by elves who were much quicker than you and trying to escape would only result in failure. Perhaps when you would know the layout of the palace and Mirkwood you could escape.

The room was quite luxurous. There was a full body mirror on the wall, next to it there was a wooden closet which was stunningly beautiful.  
It would have been quite enjoyable, if you weren’t locked up in it like a prisoner.

The doors were locked the minute you were pushed into the room. There was a balcony but it was too high to fall down from or climb down, the plants didn’t seem that steady yet.

 

He had you trapped here because he didn’t like dwarves, that was for sure. The king, Thranduil could have been jealous? Or disgusted. Perhaps he didn’t want a soulmate, that would also be a plausible cause, it would have been a weakness for an elf to have a human soulmate, someone who would die so early for them. And lying to him wasn’t that smart either.

But you had hope, hope that the dwarves would escape, hope that they would claim back their home, hope that Bilbo would be safe and that maybe you could escape from here as well.

A knock stopped your train of thoughts. A she-elf walked into the room. She looked beautiful like all of her kind. “King Thranduil wants to speak to you, he has send me to make sure you have the proper attire to do so.” The woman looked displeased at the sight of you, as if she hoped you would have been gone.

You made sure to come over as calm and not angry or violent. Being calm would be the best option of getting out.

 

The she-elf (called Tauriel) left and locked the door after you assured her you could put on the dress yourself. It was something that was light and easy to move around in with but beautiful. It almost made you miss your pants.

It didn’t take long for Tauriel to return. “King Thranduil will speak to you, be on your best behaviour for your sake and his.” You could hear his footsteps from down the hall. Even the way they echoed radiated confidence, and per chance also arrogance.

Still your breath stopped for a second when you saw him again, your hands clammy and your eyes were fixated on him. Thranduil’s pupils were slightly dilated. Were yours the same?

Thranduil stood tall and walked towards you. “What is your name.” It was a simple question but it came out as an order. “I’m (y/n).”

“Follow me (y/n).” You clicked your tongue against the roof of your head. “Where to? I would like to know before we go.” You’ve crossed your arms. “To the gardens.”

 

 

The nature in the garden was beautiful, echanting even. All sort of flowers were blooming, trees were tall and old. There was a part where fruit was growing. “You must take good care of the gardens, they look so healthy.” Thranduil nodded. “Yes, this is one of the few places where I can come and have peace.” His movements were precise and firm. “Are the dwarves still in Mirkwood?”

Thranduil pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. “They are of no concern to you.” You rolled your eyes. “They are, we have travelled for long, they are my concern.” The taller male let out an sigh. “They will stay in the prisons until they can accept my offer. I have the time to wait, they do not.”

“We both know why this feud has been going between you and Thorin. He is mad and won’t comply because you showed up and let his people die.” Thranduil was always so calm but in company of his one, his emotions were harder to hold back.

“Would you send many of your own to perish for something that is impossible to defeat? As a king I have a duty to protect my own before anything else.” That was logical of a leader. But he was petty to show up and leave in their time of need. “They need their home back. To have something of their past back in their hands, to have something to show and be proud of. Thorin is as much a king as you, with or without a mountain full of treasure. Let’s bring them home.”

Thranduil stopped walking and you followed him and stopped as well. His eyes looking to something in the distance before looking towards you. They were warm, one could describe them as full of compassion where once a winter of cold had ruled. “I will try for my one, once more but there will be conditions he needs to keep.”

You slightly leaned forward, a small smile on your face. “Thank you Thranduil, I appreciate it but I do have conditions of my own.” His eyebrow raised as in a way to tease you. “And what may those be.”

“I want to be there as a mediator, someone needs to keep you and the dwarves in line if someone is being irrational. I want to be able to roam the halls freely. They need to have some good food given to them and after we come to an agreement, we will leave peacefully.”  Something in you knew Thranduil could change just a little. Love often changed people in small ways.

“Do you have to leave with them, _Seron?_ ” His eyes displayed uncertainty. Thranduil wanted to get to know his one better, to keep you safe from the dangers lurking in the darkness but your actions let him know you weren’t a weak frail thing that needed his protection. You made your own path and that was something to admire.

“They are close to me, I’ll be here for some time and then I will leave with them. I need to make sure their journey is safe. Don’t worry, I will come back to get to know you better.” Your hand slowly reached out to touch his shoulder (which was a bit above you). Before you could his hand grasped yours, sqeeuzing it before letting go.

“I will bring you back to your room and then I will prepare for a meeting.” His words were final and that cold part of him seemed to overtake control again. “Perhaps I could go and tell them, they will know what’s going on and will probably give your guards less shit.”

“No, the guards will do so.” And he was back to his cold ways. You pressed your lips together and clenched your fists.

 

 

You were gone from the room the second you knew Thranduil wasn’t watching you anymore. There was an urge to try and visit the dwarves.

The halls were large and you had to focus on not being seen or heard by the elves. And that appeard to be quite a big job. They were everywhere. You moved slowly and silently (or so you hoped). Every now and then you glanced side ways until you found the dungeon.

However before you could enter, something crashed to the floor and the sound of it echoed through the halls. “ _Mi van hain!_ ” The underlying tone of that comment was venemous. “Fuck.” You let out and tried to sneak back to your room. If anybody saw you there, all hell would rain down.

It seemed fate had something else aligned for you as you bumped into the one man who could ruin it all. His hand on your wrist, lowering himself to you and pulling you more to him. “And what are you doing here.” His voice was cold and you knew you were in trouble wether you had done this or not. So why not buy time for the company.

“Nothing, just walking around like we agreed I could.” It was the truth but his eyes still lingered on the colder side. “What has happend.”

##  **_“Your dwarves are gone, and they have left you behind.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Seron = lover
> 
> Mi van hain! = Where are they!


End file.
